Guyver: OVA Extras
This article is a list of all background characters and creatures that die throughout the Guyver: Bio-Booster Armour OVA. ''Episode 1 - Genesis Of The Guyver'' *The series' first casualty is a truck driver who accidentally runs over Marmot one night. The driver doesn't find a body under his truck but does discover the cold-storage case containing the Guyver units. He almost drives off with them, but Marmot - in Zoanoid form - appears in front of the truck. The terrified driver screams as Marmot breaks through the windscreen and takes back the unit case. He then picks up the man's truck with him still inside and smashes it into the ground, causing it to explode. *A Chronos soldier grabs the cold case with the Guyvers inside and Marmot rushes at him, releasing a bomb from his mouth. When it explodes, Marmot and the Chronos soldier are killed in the blast. *One of the Zoanoid troops, a Gregole, is injured in the explosion and suffers brain damage, driving him mad. In a half-blind frenzy, he decapitates another trooper. *When the Guyver first appears, Gregole attacks him only to have his arms broken and his neck snapped. *Vamore, the Zoanoid commanding the squad, threatens the Guyver with his bio-blasters. In response, the Guyver vaporizes him with its Mega-Smasher. ''Episode 2 - Battle Of The Guyvers'' *When Lisker joins with the Guyver II, he engages in test combat with fifteen Zoanoids and kills all of them within 27 seconds. Of the two Zoanoid deaths shown on-screen, one is sliced in half by Lisker's vibro-blade and Lisker kills another by single-handedly crushing its skull. *When Sho and Tetsuro are abducted by Lisker, two Ramotith Zoanoids threaten the boys, prompting Sho to bio-boost for the first time. The first Ramotith has its arm broken, then has its throat ripped out before being pushed off the edge of a condemned building. *Sho kills the second Ramotith by crushing its eyes with his fingers then breaking its back. ''Episode 3 - Mysterious Shadow: Guyver III'' *One Ramotith is sliced in half by Guyver I's sonic sword. *A reptilian Zoanoid tries to attack Sho from behind, only to take a blade to the chest. *A Gregole tries to charge Sho, but is shot between the eyes when Sho uses the Guyver's Head Beam for the first time. *Another Ramotith is cut in half. *A Gergoile is uppercut onto a rafter inside the warehouse where the fight takes place. *When Zerbebuth enters the warehouse's back room, he finds the two Chronos guards lying face down on the floor. Whether or not they are dead is uncertain, but Zoanoids typically disintegrate upon death when in human form or zoaform. ''Episode 4 - Attack Of The Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five'' *A newspaper reporter - Takesano - is killed when his office is bombed after Sho and Tetsuro attempt to expose Chronos to the media. *An unknown number of students are killed when the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five attack Sho's school. Those who survive all have their memories of the event erased by Chronos. ''Episode 6 - Terminal Battle: The Fall Of Chronos Japan'' *The first wave of Zoanoids to appear following Guyver I's ressurrection are annihilated by the Mega-Smasher as it breaks out of the Chronos lab. *Guyver III attacks the Zoanoid development wing of the building, destroying all of the Zoanoid processing tanks and their current occupants. *A Ramotith is cut in half by Guyver I. *Guyver I shoots a Gregole between the eyes with his Head Laser. *Two Zoanoids are sliced in half. *Guyver I shoots out a Zoanoid's eyes with his laser, then crushes the Zoanoid's head with one hand. *All further Zoanoid deaths occur off-screen, but all Chronos personnel within the building perish. One last trooper is seen blown up when his computer console explodes. *Following Agito's and Sho's final battle with ZX-Tole, one last explosion rocks the Chronos building and sends it crumbling to the ground. Anyone left alive by then would have been buried. ''Episode 7 - The Battle Begins'' *Just as a Chronos trooper steps out of a truck, he is shot through the head by Guyver I's laser. *A Ramotith has its head imploded by Guyver I's Pressure Cannon, its body then dissolves. *Guyver III kills a fleeing Chronos soldier with his Sonic Buster, causing his head to explode. His body then dissolves. *When Chronos abduct Fumio Fukamachi, they cover their tracks by blowing up the office building where Fumio works. It is unknown if anyone survived. *A Ramotith is shot in the head by Masaki Murakami's custom Magnum. *A Zoanoid disguised as Mizuki Segawa his handcuffed beside Sho to prevent him from bio-boosting. When Murakami interferes with the abduction, it transforms. Sho then bio-boosts, surrounding himself in an energy barrier as he does so, which obliterates the Zoanoid. *A reptilian Zoanoid is shot through the chest by Sho's laser. *Several Zoanoids emerge from the river only to get slaughtered by Sho. Several are sliced up and the others are blown away by the Mega-Smasher. *The last remaining Zoanoid - Broiz - is blasted from behind by Sho's pressure cannon. ''Episode 9 - Transformation Tragedy'' *Sho and Agito slice up several Zoanoids as they break Fumio and Mizuki out of Mt. Minakami. *One Broiz is decapitated by Agito's head laser. ''Episode 10 - Haunted Village'' *The entire population of Takeshiro Village have been turned into Zoanoids and attack the Guyvers' group under Dr. Barcas's telepathic control. Agito destroys all of them with his Mega-Smasher. ''Episode 11 - The Beastmaster'' *Sho is unable to bio-boost and Agito is injured when three Enzyme II Zoanoids attack. Murakami is forced to transform into his Zoalord form to fight them, slicing one in half with an energy wave, cutting another one to pieces with a shield, and crushing the neck of the last one. ''Episode 12 - Reactivation'' *A group of Zoanoids pursue Sho and Mizuki through the forest, but are all killed by Guyver III off-screen. As it turns out, it was not Guyver III at all but the Lost Number Aptom assuming his form. Category:Extras Category:Guyver Category:Anime Deaths